Under the Veil
by xMs. Black Eyelinerx
Summary: During a fight, Karasuma unleashes a powerful new weapon that turns Karin and Kazune into sex fiends. KarinxKazune Lemon


**A/N: Aw, it's been forever since I've written fanfic! I hope you all like this one. For the sake of the story, Karin, Kazune and the crew are in high school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin or anything else you may recognize.

* * *

**

_Under the Veil_

Karin and Kazune stood on the ground, staring up at Kirio Karasuma as he floated menacingly in the air above. "You'll never get our Himeka!" Karin shouted.

"Oh, you want to bet on that?" The glasses-wearing teen laughed maniacally and threw a lavender sphere in between the two. It exploded, smoke billowing everywhere. Karin felt for Kazune with one hand, stifling coughs with her other.

"Oi! Karin, where are you?" Kazune yelled. He bumped into her hard, grabbing her waist to keep the little goddess from falling. "Are you okay?" he asked as the smoke cleared.

"Ah, um, yes," she stuttered, suddenly realizing where his hands where placed—low on her hips and dangerously close to her rear. She blushed and pushed him away. "But it looks like Glasses Guy left. That coward! We'll get him next time."

Kazune's eyes fluttered and he sank to his knees. The lingering scent the sphere had emitted clung in his senses, clouding his vision with a haze. From his new position he could see up just enough of Karin's skirt to glimpse her pink panties. He shook his head to run off scandalous thoughts and stood. "Let's just get back to the house."

"Are you okay, Kazune-kun?" Karin worried over him, checking his forehead for a temperature. Finding everything to be normal, she followed him home, watching carefully in case he fainted again.

As they walked, Karin took time to notice the aspects of her friend that she never had before. His pale skin shone like the moon and his hair flowed gently in the wind. Every now and then he would swallow, causing his Adam's apple to bob up and down. As he fumed over the recent battle, he clenched his fists, showing off the muscle in his arms. His school uniform hugged his toned body just enough to make Karin want to see what was underneath; his white shirt allowing a small glimpse at his muscles, his black pants pulled snug around his crotch and thighs.

_Wait! _Karin thought to herself. _This is Kazune-kun I'm thinking about, not some hottie! I shouldn't stare at his crotch! No, no, no! Think of bunnies! Bunnies can't possibly turn you on._

The bunny slowly morphed into Suzune's smiling face, which brought her right back to his father, Kazune, and just exactly how Suzune came into being.

Karin moaned a little at the thought of Kazune's strong arms wrapped around her, their bodies melding into one. "Karin? Are you alright?" A gruff voice interrupted her fantasies.

"Fine, fine. Oh, look, we're back! I call the first bath!" Karin raced upstairs and slammed the bathroom door shut.

"What is wrong with me?" she sighed. But no matter how hard she tried, the tingling in her groin would not subside. She turned on the water and slowly undressed, taking care not to brush her breasts lest her thoughts take a turn for the worst. Nude, she turned to the mirror hanging on the door. "I wonder if Kazune would think I'm pretty like this. Ah, I'm so silly!" She quickly turned around and got into the bath.

The warm water welcomed her frustrated body, flowing around her in a liquid caress. As she washed, it was impossible to keep Kazune off of her mind. The idea of him in the tub with her, washing her back and touching her with sudsy hands pushed her to the edge of control. She slipped her own hands down her body, leaving no area untouched.

Finally her fingers reached her lower lips and she slid them in. She pumped them in and out while kneading her breast, imagining it was Kazune's cock inside her. She sped up and slowed down as she imagined he would do. She pinched her nipple and moaned, "Faster, faster, Kazune-kun!" At the thought of the blond spilling his seed, Karin came, clenching around her fingers, wetting them with a substance thicker than water.

Meanwhile, Kazune was in his room, performing the very act Karin was a few rooms over. He had nearly lost complete control with her today. She knows very well how short her outfits are, yet she still insists on wearing underwear that barely covers her pussy. _Tease. She _must_ know what she does to me,_ Kazune thought as he pumped his sensitive organ.

He imagined Karin in every position known to man, naked and pleading with him to go faster and harder, her pigtails bouncing like her tits. He thrust into his hand faster, squeezing himself as he believed Karin would. Kazune's balls tightened as his cum raced to the tip of his cock. His body convulsed and his grip increased as he rode out his orgasm. His abdomen was quickly covered and he lazily stroked himself a few more times before sighing. He couldn't keep living like this, masturbating every second he had a dirty thought about his housemate. Something had to be done.

* * *

Kirika glanced at her brother. "You are so awful, you know? Do you think the spell has taken effect yet?"

Kirio cackled and pushed his glasses up his nose. "They'll be so busy fucking like rabbits thanks to that desire enhancer that they'll never notice if Himeka goes missing."

* * *

A few days passed and Karin and Kazune were at their wit's end. Every little accidental brush led to dirty thoughts and every night found them relieving themselves of their building frustration. School was the worst though. Micchi sensed the sexual tension and often furthered it by pushing them together and making horrible sexual comments.

By the end of the week, everyone was sick of the situation, most of all, Micchi. There was nothing he hated more than seeing two teenagers in desperate need of a good lay. By Friday, he had made up his mind to get Karin and Kazune together at all costs.

With Himeka's help, Micchi set up an unused room of the mansion with a bed and all the things required to set the mood. When Karin and Kazune came home from school that day Himeka asked them to check out something in the room.

"This better be important, Himeka. I have a lot of homework," Kazune complained. But actually, he just wanted to get away from Karin's skimpy outfit.

"And my favorite show is on!" Karin whined.

"It's very important," Himeka insisted as she led them upstairs to the room in question. She pushed open the door and let them go in first. As soon as Karin stepped over the threshold Himeka slammed the door shut, locking it, and walked far away.

Karin beat on the door, screaming to be let out. Kazune groaned and put a hand on Karin's wrist. "Stop. It's obvious no one's coming to help and it won't do any good to make all that racket." He pulled her away from the door and onto the lone piece of furniture in the room. "Might as well get comfortable. Who knows how long we'll be here."

Karin glanced around nervously, noticing the dim lighting and the vase of flowers in the corner. She would have bet money Micchi was behind this.

The air grew thicker as Kazune settled onto the bed, inching closer to the girl at his side. "What should we do?" he asked huskily, mind already going wild with hormones.

Karin giggled uneasily. "Play I Spy?" Her cheeks grew hot as she thought about what she would like to spy.

Kazune opened his mouth to respond just as music began to play. It was cheesy and it sounded like it was from an old porno. He smacked his hand to his face, realizing what was happening. Karin looked at him, her lashes framing her eyes innocently. "Will we be trapped here forever?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know what they're playing at, but they can't leave us here too long or we'll starve," he answered logically, though he was secure in the thought that there was _something_ to eat in the room.

Karin crossed her arms over her chest, squishing her boobs to show cleavage. Kazune couldn't help but stare. "Um, Karin," he started as the music stopped.

"What?" she questioned, licking her lips. The sexual tension could be cut with a knife. She watched as his hand went to adjust the slight bulge in his pants and casually maneuvered her arms to rub against her nipples.

"I just…" He paused for a moment to gather courage before continuing. "I can't get you out of my head. I…really like you, Karin." He stared at her thigh where her skirt was riding up. _I _really _like you._

She licked her lips again. "I really like you too, Kazune-kun."

Kazune leaned forward and captured her lips in a longing kiss, urgent but short for fear of scaring her. He pulled away and stared into her green eyes, waiting for encouragement.

Karin tackled him to the bed and kissed him furiously, mashing their lips together roughly before inserting her tongue into his mouth. After a vicious tongue-battle, they broke apart for air. "You have no idea how long I've been restraining myself from ripping your clothes off," she said, panting.

"Not nearly as long as I have, I'm sure."

He brought his hand up into her hair and brought her down for another kiss. His other hand roamed Karin's body, unzipping her skirt and rubbing her ass. Karin moaned into his mouth and sat up to unbutton his shirt. She ran her hands down his muscles, her tongue following. It was everything she had imagined and more.

Karin shimmied out her shirt and took off her top, straddling the boy beneath her and just barely moving her hips against his crotch.

"Karin," he groaned, flipping her over and taking control of the situation. Kazune undid her lacy bra and threw it, not caring where the offending material landed. He massaged her breasts and brought his head down to take a nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking while his hand slithered down into her panties to find her opening.

"Ah, Kazune!" Karin squirmed beneath him and came all over his fingers. Kazune grinned and licked his hand.

Karin laid there for another moment to catch her breath before undoing Kazune's pants and sliding them over his well-toned ass along with his boxers. His cock jumped free, hard as a rock. Karin's mouth watered and she reached out a tentative hand. Her fingers wrapped around the base and everything just felt _right_.

She pumped him slowly, fingers gliding over the head to gather the precum there. She kissed him lightly, teasing.

Kazune grunted. "Don't tease me if you won't finish what we started."

Karin glared into his icy blue eyes. Wordlessly, she guided his cock to her entrance. Kazune took his time entering her, careful not to hurt her. But when he was finally in to the hilt, he pulled out and slammed back in, desperate for the friction and warmth she could provide.

Again and again Kazune thrusted into Karin. He leaned in for a frantic kiss, tongues thrusting to match pace with the actions below. "Kazune…faster! I want more!"

Kazune was almost done in by having his fantasy come to life, but he held on. He reached a hand down to tweak Karin's clit, finishing her off. Her walls clenched around him like a fist as she screamed out, calling his name over and over again. Kazune continued to thrust a few more times before giving in, panting and sweating, euphoric to finally find release. He came with Karin's name a scream on his lips.

Kazune collapsed beside Karin, breathing hard and eyes glazed over. She patted his arm and stared at her future husband. "You know, Kazune, I love you. And not just because of that mind-blowing sex."

He laughed breathlessly. "I love you, too, Karin. Thank god for our crazy teenage hormones."

Micchi and Himeka walked through the park, glad they hadn't stuck around for the love fest. They heard a laugh from a nearby tree and looked up only to see Karasuma standing above them. "I knew my plan would work! Without the Sun God and that meddling little goddess, I have you just where I want you!" Karasuma jumped down and grabbed Himeka.

Micchi took one look at the scene and ran towards the man, fists flying. A particularly good punch knocked their attacker out of commission. "Wow, Micchi!" Himeka said. "That was amazing!"

Micchi laughed. "Thanks, Himeka! He forgot that Kazune isn't the only one that knows how to fight. If I'd have thought I couldn't protect you, I would have told Kazune-kun and Hanazano-san about the spell earlier."

Himeka smiled at her savior. "You're amazing."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! It was a cheesy plot, but I wanted to make them both really pervy without making them hardcore out of character. Thus the sex maniac spell was born. And on another note, I used dirtier language when describing Kazune's solo scene because I figured he would think more like that. But anyway. Please review so I can improve and bring you better smut. =)**


End file.
